The Legend of Zelda: Lovesick
by XEmoMidnaX
Summary: Three simple words. I love you. Who knew Ilove you could change Hyrule? A series of oneshots about character relationships in TP, OoT, TMC and TWW. PH might rear its head in sometime... rated T.
1. Forbidden love

**This first one is Zelda x Zant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places. I basicaly don't own TLoZ.**

* * *

Forbidden love

Heed this into your mind before reading this please. Light and Shadow can mix. Yet, I'm not sure it can in the way I want it too. It pains me to think about it, about everything he has done and yet I cease to hate him. How could anyone love such a beast? For me it was easy. But it would be hard for others to understand. What would my father say if he found out? I would probably lose the throne. Who would want a Princess who was in love with the man who tried to kill us all? My heart would have to feel the pain because I had to give him up even though I was deeply in love with him.

Was the Twilight realm always so beautiful, or was it just that I loved one of its inhabitants? Well whatever it was, this place had the serene beauty the Light world didn't have. It entranced me, removing all the sorrow I housed and replacing it with love. My walk to the palace cleansed me from my fears and by the time I got to the palace gates, I was a happy bunny. He lived here now the true ruler of the Twili had gone off with Mr Hero. I had decided to spend the rest of my life here, and have Twilight be ruled by Light. I was an unwanted soul back home, but my true love would let me be adored. I was to begin my new life as soon as I flung open the iron wrought gates.

'My Princess.' He rasped when I entered the throne room. Normally that voice would make people flee, but I loved him too much to care.

'Zant.' I murmured, trying to hold back tears. It was strange, that whenever I saw him, his beauty made me want to cry. It was a bad feeling and I hated it. Zant's face drooped and he lifted me off my feet. He was almost a forearms worth taller than me. Height didn't matter to me though. Nothing did.

'What is the matter, my Zelda? Can I help?' He asked, his lips uncomfortably close to mine. I resisted a kiss and burst into tears.

'Oh Zant. I don't think life's worth living anymore. Maybe suicide is my next option in life. I'm unwanted in the light world and I'm sure no-one wants me here. I...' I was cut off by a kiss and a finger to my lips.

'I want you Zelda. Our love may be forbidden in your world and in mine also, but that won't stop us from being together. You can live here with me and replace that traitor Midna. How does that sound, Twilight Princess?' I was speechless, gazing into his orange eyes of profound beauty. I smiled gingerly and pulled him into a passionate kiss. What I was doing was wrong, abandoning my people like this, but I would give up everything to be by the side of my one and only.


	2. The Darkest of songs

The Darkest of Songs

Every night when I leave the safety of the forest and go to my spot in the lost woods, he is there. At first I was afraid, but he eased my fear away, and over the course of time, we had developed a bond. He would tell me stories of adventure and I would play him a song. He particularly liked the Nocturne of Shadow, so I put my hearts content into that one. He seemed to enjoy the feeling of shadow so I named him Dark-Link.

The moon shone brightly down upon our meeting point. Dark-Link lay on the ground, the moon light making his silver hair shimmer. There was something about that smile that made my insides melt. Maybe this was the feeling that drove our Princess and hero away. I must be careful, because I don't want to be the next light being to be swept away by shadow. 'Sweet Saria, you look depressed. What be the matter?' He asked, gently taking my hand. I gasped slightly, hiding my beetroot red face with my free hand.

'Nothing.' I giggled.

'Ah, she smiles now. You're very pretty when you smile Saria. But I can tell something's up. What? Maybe old Darky can help you.' He jumped up onto my tree stump and put a warm arm around me. I cuddled into him and explained my problem.

'Well you see. You're a shadow and I'm a light being. I like you a lot, but I'm worried that I'll end up like Zelda and Link. You know, swept away by shadow into a nutshell.' I gazed up into those ruby eyes. He sighed and placed his hand on my cheek. He was ever so gentle. I was glad he liked me.

'You see Saria. The Twili have their subtle little ways of affection. Once you fall in love with them, BAM you're under their spell. However, I'm not a Twili. I am a shadow. A being separated from both Twilight and Light. Never to be loved. That was so, but then I met you. Saria, I do not wish to hide my feelings anymore. I love you. I do.'

For one I was lost for words. All I could do was kiss him now. But he got there first and as our lips touched I felt the ground come away from my feet and my insides melting away. Then I realised what I had done. The Kokiri wouldn't be pleased to lose me to a shadow. So I broke this kiss, my eyes brimming with tears, and I grabbed my Ocarina.

'I have to go.' I sobbed not daring to look him in the eye.

'Saria, you're not going forever are you?' Dark-Link asked in a tearful voice. He placed his gloved hand on my shoulder. I couldn't bear never seeing him again. But I couldn't until I had sorted this with my people.

'I will be back, Dark-Link. This is just so hard for me. I loved Link and lost him and now I fear I'm going to lose you. I'll definitely come back. Just not for a while.' I told him, wiping a tear from his tanned face.

'Play the Nocturne of Shadow when you wish to see me again. I will be here waiting for you, my Princess of the Forest.' He told me. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him one last time. After the most heartbreaking kiss I had ever had, I whispered my goodbyes and hurried off into the forest. What had I done? Let shadow claim another victim, that's what. Twili or no Twili, Dark-Link was a shadow being. And I had fallen into his trap.


End file.
